Queen's Blade Rebellion: The White Demon Returns
by Gingalain
Summary: Several months later, after that anti-climactic ending of the first Rebellion. Annelotte is forced to gather the Beautiful Fighter, but a new enemy has appeared, The White Dragon, who aids Claudette and The Swamp Witch. She remembers the stories of her friends and begins her search to find the Shiroyasha. But how can you find someone who isn't alive anymore? T - MA Rated


**So I'M back, if you ever miss me, and have the first REAL chapter for my QB FIC. But before you read please read this note, please.**

First of all, this first chapter will spoiler the end of my First QB FIC, **Queen's Blade: White Demon Saga**.

Second, I know I should write my first one to end, but I busy with other stuff like writing my own Novel series in my native language and somehow I lost got another writer block from changing and thinking in the old one.

Third, I collect right know ideas and if you guys have some wishes or what you would like to read in a Novel, where you would say 'Hey I want a manga version and a anime of that stuff' Please drop me a review with your idea or a PM. The first chapter is already on, you can find it in my Fire Emblem: The Flame Oath. It is the prologue chapter and it is still the archetype. Also for this fic, I accept some OC, Female and only two Male, and wishes like group sex, yuri and that stuff.**  
**

* * *

**Opening thema: D. Grey Man - Doubt & Trust - or Gintama - Sakura Mitsu Tsuki -  
**

* * *

**Queen's Blade Rebellion: The White Demon's Return**

**Prologue**

A dark place unlike reality. A place so dark that it was already bright. For the Demon's, of the Demon's Gate, was it the place were they could find their food. For the Angel's, of the Heaven, was it the place from which where they got their supplies of the Holy Milk and possible Angel candidates. But for the mortal, of the Terran World, was it a place where they would come after their dead.

Normally the mortals would believe they end up in Heaven or Hell, after their dead. But it wasn't like that. All beings of the Terran World would end in this dark, yet bright world. A world that had in all languages the same name and meaning. The Outer Realm, the World of the Souls.

But it wasn't the end for the Souls of the dead, they would have no memories on their dead. Instead they would continue their live, only seeking for a eternity for their loved one or fall in the hands of the Angel and Demon's.

However, there were Souls that remained unchanged, they could see trough this peaceful illusion. But this even occurred only from time to time and it was now such a time. A single Soul awoke from this false peace.

"Where... is this place?" A Soul begun to speak and to look around, as it took the form of a pale and colorless young man with white hair.

It was a boy, not older than sixteen years and of a of average height with a lean, muscular physique, which, over the course of time, has become heavily marred with scars. He had gray/white hair that has grown to shoulder-length, azure blue eyes, and his skin is somewhat pale. His right arm was much darker and more scale-like as that of a normal human, his fingernails turning black and arrow-shaped markings forming along his shoulder blade. His attire was a Victorian outfit with a white long-sleeved button up shirt, over the shirt he wore a black vest and a ribbon-like tie around his neck. On his lower body he had black pants and on his feet a pair of black heavy-duty boots with a light metal protection.

He looked around and was visible confused about his surroundings. It was dark, as was he in a spooky forest by midnight. From the sky fall snow and a big white half-moon was shining down on him.

"There is a big white moon. A world unlike reality...?" He begun, "Did I die... and go to the after world? But how...?"

He then followed the stone path, not letting the moon out of his view, as was tha moon the only object that he know. He followed the path until he reached a small lake, in which the snow flakes disappeared. His view went to the water surface and he noticed a change...

"Even though the moon in the sky is white..." He turned back to the water surface, "The moon on the water surface is black."

But there was more in the water. The boy went down on his four, to take a closer look. He saw an unfamiliar city in ruins, but there were one person that he know.

"That's... What are those ruins... What happened there... Where are the people?... Why is Kai there... all alone like that?" He said as he saw Kaithlyn there, crying in sorrow and pain over a dead body, "I have to go...! To Kaithlyn. My sister."

His hand moved towards the water surface, as suddenly a black hand grabbed his. The boy had suddenly the form of a human and saw a shadow in the water, still holding his hand and no matter how much he struggled, the shadow didn't let go of him.

"Who's... there?"

Even though the boy was shocked, he saw that the water begun to freeze. "The water is freezing over!? Damn it! Let go!" He screamed at the unknown presence, "KAITHLYN!" and cried out as the ice consumed the reflection of his sister.

And as everything was covered, his view stuck at the presence that was looking at him with golden eyes, still holding the boys hand. "Who's there?" The presence asked, shocking the boy to death.

"Who... are you?" He asked and everything turned dark...

* * *

A snowflake fell down from the sky and created several rings on the water surface, as a beautiful girl land with her tiptoe on the water surface. The girl had long, red hair in twintails and blue-green eyes. She only wore a pair of white panties and was holding only a large scythe. She was naked and instead of feeling cold she was rather aroused.

"Mmistress Airi, what are you doing? If you stay here like this, you will be an easy target for the Demons." One of the both flames, that she surrounded, respond.

"I know. I just seek some Souls!? So shut up already!" She respond and opened her beautiful blue-green eyes.

However, all what she could find were weak souls, that couldn't satisfy her hunger. She whirled around, seeking more souls, as she suddenly saw something that picked her interest. Something that lay on the edge of the sea.

"Is that an Angel, a Demon or a another Wraith?" Airi asked herself, flowing slowly towards the person on the edge of the sea.

Standing in front of the body she choked on her own breath. She somewhat found the person in front of her familiar.

"That can't be..." She muttered and moved her hand slowly towards the shoulder of that person. In the moment where she faced the face of that body flinched Airi backwards, "That can't be... Ingo!?" She said, holding her hand, shocked, in front of her face.

"Mistress Airi. Who is that boy? Another servant of the Swamp Witch?" The flames asked

Ignoring their question, Airi slung her slim arms around Ingo's unconscious body. Holding him against her body, in a hug. Airi begun to cry tear of joy and the only witness on this impossible reuinion were Airi's lesser spirits, who also wondered about the fact that they saw their mistress crying for the first time.

* * *

If you didn't saw it I will spoiler now. In the end of the first Fic, Ingo died in the final battle. Rate and review.


End file.
